Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system comprising a simulated cigarette device and a refill unit.
Description of the Related Art
It is estimated by the World Health Organisation that tobacco smoking kills 3-4 million people per year, and that the number of smokers in the world is rising per annum. Nicotine replacements therapies have become more widespread in Western Countries but still are not having as widespread effect in making smokers quit as many had predicted. Moreover many current and ex-smokers are unsatisfied with NRT, with 67% failing to give up because they find current NRT treatments impractical, unsatisfying or uncustomary (UK Government Statistics 2004). There is a growing need for a device which replicates the same habitual patterns of smoking, which smokers are used to, as well replicating the style and functionality of a cigarette and its pack. Moreover, it is increasingly becoming apparent that there is a need for a system which satisfies the taste and sensory needs of a smoker and a system which is able to deliver nicotine in an unmetered dosage, which a user can regulate according to his craving. One of the aims of the present invention therefore is to provide a non-carcinogenic cigarette capable of fulfilling the habitual as well as the physical cravings of smoking, which can be a socially acceptable form of nicotine replacement therapy. A further aim of the present invention is to provide a device and refill that is a more convenient, affordable and customary form of nicotine replacement therapy, which delivers faster acting nicotine and can be readily incorporated into existing tobacco retailing formats, especially in lieu of changing legislation which may outlaw the display of tobacco packs in retail outlets.
With the growing restrictions on the smoking of cigarettes in public places, there is room for a device which can replicate the physical act of smoking, which is socially acceptable such that it can be used in all public places. Also, there is a need for a device which can be used to dispense nicotine in a non-smokable form either as a cigarette replacement, or to address the nicotine dependency that smokers feel thereby helping them to give up smoking. Other gaseous substances such as oxygen may be dispensed as these are known to have beneficial effects in the process of nicotine substitution.
A number of simulated cigarette devices are known in the art, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,856, 3,721,240 and DE 4030257. All of these are refillable from a refill container.
WO 01/49349 discloses an oxygen delivery apparatus in which oxygen is stored in a canister which is then removed from the device and either refilled or replaced. Again, no indication is provided of how the refilling is carried out in practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,671 discloses a portable inhaler having a chamber which can be refilled by screwing a cartridge holder having a generally cylindrical capsule on to the end of the device which communicates with the chamber via a refill valve. The inhaler is intended to provide an emergency supply of oxygen for medical purposes and is not configured as a simulated cigarette device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,000 discloses a simulated cigarette device having a chamber filled with a fibrous storage substance. A cylindrical pressure vessel containing a mixture to be inhaled is movable towards this chamber to dispense the material from the pressure vessel on to the storage substance allowing it to be inhaled by the user
According to the present invention there is provided a simulated smoking device comprising a simulated cigarette having a substantially cylindrical cigarette-like shape and a refill device having a substantially cuboid housing with a cigarette pack-like shape containing refill gas for the simulated cigarette and having means for selectively retaining the simulated cigarette.
By configuring the simulated cigarette to resemble a cigarette and the refill device to resemble a cigarette pack, the present invention closely replicates the smoking experience. The cigarette user is therefore likely to be more comfortable purchasing a product that has the appearance of a cigarette and cigarette pack. Also, the invention allows them to replicate the ritual of removing the cigarette from the pack and inhaling from the cigarette. In also allows the user a refilling ritual which is similar in process, habit and operation as igniting a conventional tobacco cigarette with a lighter. The present invention is therefore more likely to gain acceptance from smokers as a credible smoking substitute and can also be readily adapted for sale in point-of-purchase retail channels that are customary for tobacco.
The refill housing preferably has a height of 44 to 176 mm a width of 21 mm to 112 mm and a depth of 8 to 60 mm. More preferably the height is 80 to 120 mm, width 20 to 60 mm and depth 15 to 30 mm. Optimally the height is 88 mm, the width is 56 mm and the depth is 24 mm to conform to a standard vending pack of twenty cigarettes.
The simulated cigarette device preferably comprises an elongate housing having an inhaling outlet at one end and a refill inlet, a reservoir extending along a substantial portion of the housing and having a refill valve adjacent to the refill inlet and an outlet valve adjacent to the inhaling outlet, which is operable to allow gas from the reservoir to pass from the reservoir and out of the inhaling outlet.
The refill device preferably comprises a gas reservoir having an outlet and an associated reservoir outlet valve, wherein the refill valve of the cigarette device is arranged to co-operate with the reservoir outlet valve to open a flow path from the reservoir of the refill to the reservoir of the cigarette device.
A combination of the device and refill unit can have sufficient capacity to last for a number of days, depending on patterns of use, of normal use before a refill unit needs to be refilled or replaced. The reservoir from which the refill unit itself is refilled could, for example, be a vending machine, or a higher pressure cylinder which the user can keep at home or in their car such that they do not have to carry it with them at all times. However, the current preference is to sell replacement refill units, rather than making them refillable.
The reservoir preferably has a volume of between 500 mm.sup.3 and 10,000 mm.sup.3, and more preferably between 2200 mm.sup.3 and 2600 mm.sup.3. A standard pressurized solution containing nicotine, solvent, propellant and oxygen is preferably at a pressure of 2-150 bar, more preferably at 5-20 bar and optimally at 6 bar. A solution containing a high percentage of oxygen is preferably at a pressure of between 5 and 150 bar and is more preferably at a pressure of between 20 to 25 bar.
The device can typically provide between 8 and 24 puffs before the reservoir requires refilling.
The refill unit preferably has a volume of between 10,000 mm.sup.3 and 100,000 mm.sup.3, and more preferably between 40,000 mm.sup.3 and 50,000 mm.sup.3. A standard refill solution is at a pressure of 2-150 bar, more preferably at 5-20 bar, and optimally at 6-8 bar. A solution containing a high percentage of oxygen is preferably at a pressure of between 5 and 150 bar and is more preferably at a pressure of between 20 to 30 bar.
The refill unit can typically provide between 80 and 1000 puffs and more preferably between 120 and 200 puffs before it requires refilling.
The composition preferably comprises oxygen, nicotine or a derivative or salt thereof, an antioxidant, an aroma and/or flavour component, a propellant and a solvent. It may also comprise a cognitive enhancing additive. Details of the composition are given in co-pending application GB 0712308.6
Additionally the reservoir can be provided with a manual pump such as a compression pump activated by a trigger or push-down button located on the top or the side refill pack much like the manual habit associated with a cigarette lighter. This serves to prime, regulate and re-pressurize the reservoir so a constant dose and pressure is maintained and delivered.
Preferably the refill unit is provided with a dose counter to register the number of times that the simulated cigarette is refilled and display this to a user. This gives a clear visual indication that a refill has run out of gas so that the user does not keep attempting to fill the simulated cigarette from an empty refill. Also, it allows the user to buy a new refill in plenty of time before the existing refill runs out of gas.
This forms an independent aspect of the present invention which may be defined in the broadest terms as a simulated smoking device comprising a simulated cigarette and a refill device containing refill gas for the simulated cigarette and having means for selectively retaining the simulated cigarette, the refill device further comprising a dose counter to register the number of times that the simulated cigarette is refilled and display this to a user.
The device may be configured such that the means for selectively retaining the simulated cigarette retains the cigarette in the refill position. However, preferably, the means for selectively retaining the simulated cigarette is arranged to retain the simulated cigarette in a position which is different from the position in which the simulated cigarette is refilled.
Separating the position in which the simulated cigarette is stored from the position in which it is refilled allows the designer freedom in the manner in which the cigarette is stored for ease of access, while at the same time allowing also the outlet from the refill device to be conveniently positioned. It also allows the experience of the real cigarette and pack to be more closely replicated.
This forms an independent aspect of the present invention which can be defined in the broadest sense as a smoking device comprising a simulated cigarette and a refill device containing refill gas for the simulated cigarette device and having means for selectively retaining the simulated cigarette arranged to retain the cigarette device in a position which is different from the position in which the simulated cigarette is refilled.
Preferably the means for selectively retaining the simulated cigarette is arranged to accommodate the simulated cigarette entirely within the housing.
Retaining the simulated cigarette entirely within the housing provides an arrangement which is much more akin to the traditional cigarette packet.
This forms an independent aspect of the present invention which can be defined in the broadest sense as a simulated smoking device comprising a simulated cigarette and a refill device having a housing containing refill gas for the simulated cigarette and having means for selectively retaining the simulated cigarette entirely within the housing.
The present invention also extends to a refill device for use with a simulated smoking device according to any one of the aspects of the invention described above.
Also, preferred features of one aspect of the invention apply equally to other aspects of the invention.
The refill unit may preferably comprise a single cylinder of gas, but can also comprise at least two cylinders as this allows more gas to be accommodated in packaging of a convenient size.
When two cylinders are provided, the cylinders may be entirely separate such that the user fills the cigarette device from one or the other. One may be accessible from the outside of the refill unit, and the other may be accessible from the inside. The cylinders may be in the same orientation, or may be inverted with respect to one another. However, preferably, there is provided a ducting and valve system such that the cigarette device is arranged to be filled simultaneously from both cylinders.
The refill unit may be provided with a first gas path through which the cigarette device is filled and a second gas path through which the refill unit is refilled. However, preferably, the cigarette device is filled through the same gas path that is used to refill the refill unit.
The cigarette device with oxygen forms the subject of co-pending applications GB 0712304.5 and 0712306.0